Father and Daughter In law
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Elena and Sully have been Daughter and Father-in-Law since Elena said, 'I do', but Nate's always in the middle. Sully is never very good with his emotions, but Elena makes it all easier and relationships are made to be expanded...


**Right, I got a request for another Nate/Elena & kids fic, but due to the shortage of Elena/Sully stuff I decided to breed. Sorry, Elle. Hope you still like this. **

**Elena hopped on the spot lightly to the music coming out of the CD player.**

Daemon gave a little bump in return. Elena laughed softly. Besides inheriting his fathers dark hair and he was starting to develop a little bit of her careful humour.

Now a little over a 2 years old he had learnt a new word 'Fortune', which though he couldn't say completely properly still sent chills through Elena. He'd better not be an Indiana Jones like his father. That would be too much.

She leant down to his level in his little high seat, which really wasn't too high.

"We're going to be a doctor, aren't we? Or a lawyer? Isn't that right?" She cooed.

"Talk to him all you like. He's gonna do a Nate and choose his own goddamn path, even if it screws everyone else."

Elena didn't even need to look around. "Sully, no cursing."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

She turned around to see Sully standing there in the door. He was older now, they all were since Iram and it was starting to show on Sully. He looked a bit more haggard, but he could still move like he used to. He'd cut back on the cigars, not wanting to give the kids a bad role model.

"Where's Nate? And Charlotte for that matter?" He asked.

"Out at the stores. Nate wanted to take Charlotte to; he said this, not me, 'see the world'. And no way are we having Daemon out too."

She retuned her attention to him. "No we don't. We don't want you out causing a scene." She cooed.

Sully approached. "Hey kid." Daemon looked back at him, waving his arms at him.

He liked Sully's straight talk, which annoyed Elena.

Sully picked him up, Daemon gurgling happily. Elena crossed her arms.

Sully looked up. "What's wrong Elena?"

"This sounds stupid, but… He likes you better than me. I'm his mother. He should be happy to see me!"

Sully shook his head. "He only liked me for the cuddles."

"I give him cuddles!"

"Ah, but not a Sully cuddle. There's a reason they named that big blue thing in Monsters Inc after me. I'm cuddalicious!"

Elena smiled. "Still, I read a thing that said some kids weren't happy to have their mothers nearby. Some sort of psychological mindset."

Sully chuckled. "Look, those guys are weirdoes. They don't know what they're talking about."

Elena still frowned though.

"Look, if one of us left this room, he'd want you more. He just dosen't realise it yet, little spoilt thing he is."

"Hey, that's my son you're talking about."

"Yeah and he's like Nate. He'll let some man in his life, like me but woman he keeps at a distance."

"Because he's gay." Elena smiled.

Sully bobbed a Daemon up and down to stop an impending temper tantrum.

"No! It's because, like little Daemon here, he likes you more! Look, if one of us popped the clogs he'd choose me."

"Come on Sully, that's stupid-"

"He'd pretend to care but he'd be 'whew, thank god that old guys gone'."

Elena made to protest before she saw Sully was smiling.

"Look, I've got some stuff to show you." He gestured at a bag in the corner.

Daemon was asleep now, shifting restlessly.

"Give him to me". Elena said holding out her hands.

Sully handed him over. Daemon stopped moving and nestled himself in Elena's breasts happily. His mouth found his thumb as he snuggled as closely as possible.

Sully smiled. "See, bet ya Nate does that too."

Elena kissed Daemon on the head. "Yeah, he sucks his thumb all the time."

Sully laughed. "I'm happy I got you as a daughter-in-law. You're witty."

Elena followed him out of the kitchen. "Oh, I am huh?"

Sully smiled. "As for whether Nate sucks his thumb, I was going to tell you, but then you were moving in and he'd finally leave me alone, so I-"

"Kept it to yourself. Don't put me off."

Sully clicked a finger at her. "Exactly."

He made his way over to the bag and picked it up. Elena led the way to the sofa, sitting down, Sully falling next to her.

"Right, check this out." He pulled a photo album out of the bag. As soon as I knew you too were having kids, well, I made this."

He passed it to Elena. She shifted Daemon onto her shoulder, as she took the album from his hand. It was dark leather, with gold etching on it. She opened it to find beautifully soft, coated pages, pictures already in place.

There was a contents:

Nate and Elena

Sully and Nate

Elena and Sully

Elena, Nate and Sully

Daemon and Charlotte

"See, I made chapters on us. Your bit has pictures with you and Nate and etc. Look, check it out."

He turned the page to reveal a Nate and Elena looking at each other sceptically on the first day of the El Dorado expedition. Rather, Elena was looking sceptical. Nate was trying not to show his interest in Elena. But it showed.

"Look at Nate! He looks like he wants to have me there and then!"

Sully laughed and turned some more pages. Their wedding, looking happier then she had ever seen herself. A pretty gruesome picture of Elena giving birth to Daemon,

"Ouch. That doesn't look good."

Sully pointed at Nate. "Look at him." Sure enough Nate was their, his face one of pain as Elena crushed his hand.

Moving to the next pages. Nate and Sully looking at Elena as she set up her camera. One of Sully pointing at his plane. One of Nate pointing at Sully.

Elena kissing Nate.

Nate kissing Elena.

Sully getting drunk at a bar.

The three of them getting drunk.

Sully and Elena trying to shift a car.

Sully trying to compare Elena's pen to a gun.

Them with the kids.

Charlotte eating happily, Daemon giving the camera daggers.

There were tons.

"I had to call in a few favours to get all of them. Y'know, those that took them and stuff."

Elena laughed at a picture of her and Chloe leaning on rifles in a jungle. Chloe looked much more glamorous than her. Especially in a later one where Elena was covered in chocolate, feeding kids and being pregnant whereas Chloe was looking like Chloe.

**They lost themselves in the pictures. **Elena didn't even notice the time intill Nate came back into the house, pulling a shopping bag behind him and a Charlotte in one hand. Charlotte fell over, and Nate scooped her straight up and brung her to Elena.

Charlotte almost wet herself with excitement at seeing mummy again. Elena took her eagerly in her arms and started tickling her tummy, much to Charlotte's amusement.

Nate looked at her happily before taking a kiss on the cheek and falling next to her.

Elena smiled at how similar to Sully he did that.

"Good day?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said, snuggling up to Nate.

"Where'd you get this" he said, reaching for the photo album.

"Sully gave it too me. He was just-"But Sully was gone. Funny that.

He'd be back at some point. He'd just vanished but that was a Sully thing.

"Where's Sully?" Nate asked.

"He _was _just here. He just disappeared. I must have drifted off."

"Tired?" Nate teased.

She looked up at him. "You could say that."

"I hope your not too tired for…" he trailed off hopefully.

Elena frowned at him. "We'd have to put the kids to bed and stop if they cried."

"Of course."

Elena looked at the time. "Bedtime guys." She said, waking them both up.

They started crying.

"Elena, come on! You woke them up."

"Sorry, didn't mean too."

Nate was trying to put an upset Daemon back to sleep, very unsuccessfully.

Elena was already getting Charlotte back to sleep.

"Why are you doing it so easy?" Nate whined.

Elena smiled at him and started walking up the stairs to Charlotte's room, kissing her and making sure she was all tucked in, before making her way to the bedroom. She passed Nate on the way there, brushing his jaw lightly. Nate closed his eyes and redoubled his effort to make Daemon calm down.

Elena stopped at the door, planning to help before her phone went. She took it out, brushed away her hair and looked at the text.

'_Gonna be a bitch getting Daemon to sleep, but better that than goddamn gunfire! Have a good night. Oh, and go easy on Nate tonight. (wink wink). – Sully_

Elena smiled as she pocketed the phone and made her way over to father and son.

**That's that. Hope it didn't suck too much. Please review to tell me how much it sucked.**


End file.
